Weapons (Fable)
"The Longsword is equally effective in defense and attack and has been a mainstay of Heroes throughout Albion's long history." - Excerpt from Iron Longsword Description Weapons are, without a doubt, one of the most important equipment a Hero needs. Weapons can categorized into melee and ranged. Weapons can be further broken down into materials they are made of from : Iron, Steel, Obsidian, and Master. Legendary Weapons are special weapons which often have already been augmented. Weapon Variants Bananas love death Melee Weapon Variants Cutting edge Iron Weapons Iron Weapons are the weakest Melee weapon variant in the entire game. Usually made by Blacksmiths, they are fairly cheap and useful against Wasps, Beetles, and weak Bandits, although is a bad matchup against stronger monsters like Bandit Leaders, Guards, and Balverines. Steel Weapons Slightly better then Iron. These cost a little more than the Iron and tend to be better. One augmentation is allowed in each. Obsidian Weapons Obsidian Weapons are a middle class. It is often thought that they are made from "Black Metals", however obsidian is actually a form of black volcanic glass, commonly used for cutting instruments such as scalpels in ancient times. Apparently "Evil" in nature, although they do not affect the Alignment, these weapons are very deadly against many enemies. These are a good substitute for Master and Legendary weapons, should they be unavailable to you. Two augmentations are allowed in each. Master Weapons The final, and most deadly class of weapons commonly found in shops. While there might be some exceptions, these weapons will destroy practically anything that opposes you. Only the strongest monsters have some chance of standing against these weapons. They also have a tendency to burn holes in Heroes' wallets due to their extremely high cost. Legendary Weapons Legendary Weapons are the top class of weapons. They are found almost exclusively in the field, but a select few can be bought. The defining characteristic of Legendary Weapons is that they come with augmentations already applied. Ranged Weapon Variants Yew Weapons These are the weakest and cheapest bows available. They can be used to pick off any enemies from a distance, though cracking the skull of a Bandit Leader or an Undead Soldier will require something made of much stronger wood. Oak Weapons Second weakest. These things will crack the more tough nuts, and skulls, and armour, and earth, and rock. They are also somewhat cheap, so they are an excellent sniping weapon. Ebony Weapons In the middle, these weapons are pretty useful. A sniping weapon that will come in handy. Don't rely on them when you're surrounded by deadly monsters, though. Master Weapons These are in the same class as the master weapons for melee combat. As such they are very expensive but deadly in combat. Melee Weapons *Stick Swords *Iron Longsword *Steel Longsword *Obsidian Longsword *Master Longsword *The Harbinger *Avo's Tear *Sword of Aeons Katanas *Iron Katana *Steel Katana *Obsidian Katana *Master Katana *Katana Hiryu Cleavers *Iron Cleaver *Steel Cleaver *Obsidian Cleaver *Master Cleaver *Cutlass Bluetane Axes *Iron Axe *Steel Axe *Obsidian Axe *Master Axe *Ronok the Axe Maces *Iron Mace *Steel Mace *Obsidian Mace *Master Mace *Dollmaster's Mace *Orkon's Club Pickhammers *Iron Pickhammer *Steel Pickhammer *Obsidian Pickhammer *Master Pickhammer *Wellows Pickhammer Greathammers *Iron Greathammer *Steel Greathammer *Obsidian Greathammer *Master Greathammer *Murren Greathammer Greataxes *Iron Greataxe *Steel Greataxe *Obsidian Greataxe *Master Greataxe *Murren Greataxe Greatswords *Iron Greatsword *Steel Greatsword *Obsidian Greatsword *Master Greatsword *Solus Greatsword *The Bereaver Greatmaces *Iron Greatmace *Steel Greatmace *Obsidian Greatmace *Master Greatmace *The Sentinus Ranged Weapons Crossbows *Yew Crossbow *Oak Crossbow *Ebony Crossbow *Master Crossbow *Arken's Crossbow Longbows *Yew Longbow *Oak Longbow *Ebony Longbow *Master Longbow *Skorm's Bow Category:Weapons